pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Mancini Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: It was fine, I guess. *Louise Belcher (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Minerva Mink: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sophie Mancini, how was school? *Proud Heart Cat: Seriously? *Romantic Heart Skunk: You've gotta be kidding me! *Slappy Squirrel: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Productions) *(Swift Heart Rabbit Touches a Button) *Sophie Mancini: School was great, all right? *Dilliam Rudgers: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sophie Mancini, is everything okay? *(Sophie Mancini Scoffs) *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Brave Heart Lion: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Tenderheart Bear: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sophie Mancini, I do not like this new attitude. *Dylan Rudgers: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Dilliam Rudgers: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Dylan Rudgers Punches Dilliam Rudgers and Hits a Button) *Sophie Mancini: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Tenderheart Bear: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Brave Heart Lion: Take it to deaf con 2. *Tenderheart Bear: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Dylan Rudgers: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sophie Mancini: Yeah, well, well-- *Brave Heart Lion: Prepare the foot! *Tenderheart Bear: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Tenderheart Bear: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sophie Mancini Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Dylan Rudgers Screams) *Sophie Mancini: Just shut up! *Brave Heart Lion: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Tenderheart Bear: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Brave Heart Lion: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style)... *(Slappy Squirrel Pushes a Button) *Larry the Lobster: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sophie Mancini, how was the first day of school? *Sophie Mancini: Fine, I guess. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Did you guys pick up on that? *Proud Heart Cat: Sure did. *Minerva Mink: Something's wrong. *Romantic Heart Skunk: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Brave Heart Lion: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Tenderheart Bear: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Brave Heart Lion: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Louise Belcher: I'm Louise Belcher. This is Millie Burtonburger. That's Dylan Rudgers. *Dylan Rudgers: What? *Louise Belcher: This is Swift Heart Rabbit. And that's Dilliam Rudgers. *Dilliam Rudgers: (Screaming) *Louise Belcher: We're Sophie Mancini's emotions. These are Sophie Mancini's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Millie Burtonburger: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Louise Belcher: What happened? Millie Burtonburger! *Dilliam Rudgers: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sophie Mancini: I dunno. *Dilliam Rudgers: Change it back, Louise Belcher! *Louise Belcher: I'm trying! *Millie Burtonburger: Louise Belcher, no! Please! *Louise Belcher: Let it go! *Dilliam Rudgers: The core memories! *Louise Belcher: No, no, no, no! *Dylan Rudgers: Can I say that curse word now? *Swift Heart Rabbit: What do we do now? *Dilliam Rudgers: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Swift Heart Rabbit: We have a major problem. *Dilliam Rudgers: Oh, I wish Louise Belcher was here. *Louise Belcher: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Millie Burtonburger: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Louise Belcher: Think positive! *Millie Burtonburger: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Dilliam Rudgers: What was that? Was it a bear? *Swift Heart Rabbit: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Dylan Rudgers: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Louise Belcher: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Rarity! She's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Style) *Louise Belcher: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Swift Heart Rabbit: It's broccoli! *Dylan Rudgers: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Evil Freemaker Genie: Who's the birthday girl? *Sophie Mancini: (Yells) *Dilliam Rudgers: Brain freeze! *Louise Belcher: Hang on! Sophie Mancini, here we come! Category:TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz Category:TomandJerryClassicCollectionVolumes112Rockz's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts